You
by Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin
Summary: Lima tahun terpisah, akhirnya bertemu lagi. Kisah apa yg akan dialami Hinata setelah bertemu dengan Naruto? Dengan keadaan keluarga Hyuuga yg membenci Naruto? / "Apa reaksi yg kita pancarkan jika kita bertemu kembali? Cinta dan kebenaran, aku mau tahu kebenaran dari kisah cintaku ini. Apa bertemu denganmu lagi, hanya akan membuat hatiku sakit?" / "Siapa namanya? / "Naruto Uzumaki"
1. Chapter 1 : Love and Truth

Hohoho~ Hikaru kembali lagi dengan _fic _yang baru. Ide cerita ini terambil dari mimpi Hikaru tanggal 11-12 Februari dan baru diterbitkan sekarang. Kalau gitu silakan turun ke bawah bagi yang tertarik untuk membacanya dan silakan tekan tombol keluar atau kembali jika tidak mau membacanya.

Oh ya, jalan ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan yang di mimpi. Jadi ada yang diubah-ubah gitu biar ceritanya nyambung.

::

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

::

You © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

Romance & Drama

::

Hinata Hyuuga & Naruto Uzumaki

::

T

::

OOC sangat bagi Hinata dan Hiashi -mungkin-, Gaje, Abal, Typo(s), Full P.O.V., sisanya silakan kalian deskripsikan sendiri.

::

::

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

_Haha~ Aku jadi teringat kembali dengannya, karena sebuah mimpi. Cinta pertama sekaligus terakhir, sudah lima tahun kita tidak bertemu. Kami berpisah saat lulus SMP, kan? Haa~ Berarti dia sekarang sudah kerja atau kuliah. Tapi~ Aku masih mencintainya sampai sekarang, entah dengannya. Terakhir bertemu, dia mengukir kenangan yang menyakitkan dihatiku. Entah apa reaksi yang kita pancarkan jika kita bertemu kembali? Cinta dan kebenaran, aku mau tahu kebenaran dari kisah cintaku ini~ Apa bertemu denganmu lagi, hanya akan membuat hatiku sakit?_

※ Love and Truth ※

"Hinata! Temani papa sama Hanabi yuk~ Mau belanja sesuatu nih~" terdengar teriakkan papaku dari lantai bawah. Itu membuat mataku yang hampir tertutup kini menjadi terbuka kembali. Kalian tahu? Sebenarnya tadi aku mau kembali tidur, karena jatah tidurku sangat kurang. Lalu yang membuatku malas adalah... Sebenarnya papa tidak mau mengajak, melainkan memintaku untuk mengantar mereka alias menjadi petunjuk arah. Aku tidak tahu yang mana yang pasti, tapi aku anggap saja dua-duanya.

Papaku, kalian sudah tahu kan namanya? Yang pastinya Hiashi Hyuuga. Dia mengajakku untuk menemaninya dan Hanabi untuk belanja, entah apa yang mau dia beli. Padahal persediaan dirumah masih mencukupi dan tidak ada barang yang rusak atau sudah tidak layak pakai, semuanya masih layak untuk dipakai.

"Aku mau tidur lagi papa, Aku masih ngantuk nih. Kemarin aku tuh tidur jam dua belas malam, terus bangun gara-gara mimpi yang sangat amat aneh. Bangunnya jam dua pagi dan tidak bisa tidur sampai sekarang, jadi aku mau tidur lagi sekarang. Kalau mau ajak saja kak Neji sebagai penggantiku" balasku menolak ajakan papa. Aku utarakan saja yang kurasakan sebenarnya, karena ada rasa malas juga untuk pergi sekarang. Sebenarnya sih aku mau ikut dengan papa berbelanja, tapi rasanya ngantuk dan lelah sekali.

Aku baru mau tidur dan menutup mata, tadinya...

"Kakakmu sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah dirumah temannya, tidak enak rasanya kalau hanya berduaan doang. Lagian juga kan bahaya, papamu yang buta arah ini dengan adikmu yang belum terlalu banyak mengenal jalan. Bisa-bisa kami tersesat dan tidak bakalan kembali ke rumah ini lagi. Bagaimana dong?" sekarang, bagaimana aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan tenang setelah mendengar kata-kata dari papaku yang manja itu? Mengucapkan kata '**tersesat**' dengan nada takut-takut dan entah apa yang kupikirkan benar, seperti menggodaku saja. Kalau mereka benar-benar tersesat dan tidak kembali ke rumah lagi bisa bahaya, kan? Jadi, tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku ikut saja mereka untuk berbelanja.

Kusingkirkan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhku dan turun dari ranjang.

"Baik, aku ikut. Tapi aku mandi dulu baru kita berangkat"

::

::

::

"Rame~" gerutu Hanabi sambil memajukan bibirnya entah berapa sentimeter. Adikku yang satu itu memang tidak suka dengan keramaian yang memadat seperti ini. Kalau ramai yang biasa saja sih masih oke-oke saja. Tapi ini! Benar-benar padat sekali, jalan saja sampai bisa menyenggol orang yang di sebelah kita.

Memang ramai, _Konoha Departemen Store_ itu setiap hari minggunya sangat ramai. Makanya alasan aku malas ikut selain diriku ngantuk, keadaan seperti inilah yang membuatku semakin malas. Disini dijual segala jenis makanan dan minuman, alat-alat rumah tangga, alat-alat keperluan sekolah, alat elektronik, buku-buku dan semua yang berhubungan dengan kebutuhan manusia. Kebutuhan _primer_, _sekunder_, maupun _tersier_ semuanya ada. Sangat lengkap lah pokoknya~

"Mall ini memang selalu ramai kalau di hari minggu Hanabi, jadi kamu harus bersabar ya sampai papa kita mau pulang" hiburku dan menyodorkan permen kapas padanya, ia menghela napas sambil menerima permen kapas yang kuberikan tadi. Setelah itu ia memakannya dengan lahap, permen kapas itu sukses membuat mulutnya diam. Tapi kapan ya papa mau pulang? Kurang yakin akan pulang secepat yang kuinginkan.

"Hinata, Hanabi, jadi kalian mau beli apa? Papa yang bayarin deh~ Lagi tidak pelit nih papamu ini. Oh ya! Hanabi disuruh beli cat air kan buat tugas minggu depan? Kalau gitu kita ke tempat alat sekolah yuk~" kelihatannya papa sangat gembira, karena jarang sekali ada waktu untuk kami jalan-jalan seperti ini. Karena papa setiap waktu pasti sibuk dengan kerjaannya. Tapi rasanya ada yang kurang juga, mungkin karena kak Neji tidak ikut ya? Kurang rasanya kalau tidak semua keluarga kumpul bareng. Kak Neji pake segala ada tugas sih, mana buat besok tugasnya. Padahal tugasnya sudah dikasih dua minggu yang lalu. Kenapa tidak dikerjakan saat pulang sekolah saat diberikan tugas itu ya? Haa~

Kami sampai sudah di tempat alat keperluan sekolah, langsung kami berjalan menuju tempat berbagai cat. Disanalah kami mencari tempat keberadaan cat air berjejer. Hanabi memilih cat air jenis yang ia sukai dengan kualitas yang bagus, sedangkan papa ikut membantu Hanabi agar pilihan yang dipilih oleh Hanabi adalah pilihan yang tepat. Aku tidak pandai dalam memilih jenis barang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berdiam diri saja duduk di bangku. Mereka terlalu lama memilih, sehingga membuat aku menjadi bosan. Daripada melakukan hal yang tidak jelas, mending aku melakukan sesuatu. Aku mengambil _handphone _di dalam tas-ku dan aku buka saja jejaring sosial _Facebook _untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Lagian, sudah lama aku tidak membuka _Facebook_. Sekalian kutulis saja status agar semua yang lagi_ ol _tahu apa yang sedang kuderita sekarang ini. Aku juga mau tahu, apa masih seramai yang dulu atau tidak_ Facebook_. Semenjak kejadian lima tahun yang lalu, aku jadi jarang buka _Facebook_, karena aku tidak mau membuka sesuatu yang dapat menghubungkanku dengan dirinya.

Tapi sekarang berbeda, satu status yang akan kubuat tidak akan pernah sama sekali untuk memulai kembali komunikasi dengannya. Ya, tidak akan...

'_Lama banget Otou-chan sama Hanabi milih cat airnya~_

_Bosen nih jadinya, ada yang mau menemani? Pasti tidak ada ya~_

_Lagian, kenapa setiap hari minggu Mall Konoha harus ramai sih?_

_#Tidak bisa pakai emot _

_#plakduak_

_ Konoha Departemen Store'_

Kirim~

Sukses sudah status-ku terkirim, sisa menunggu ada yang nge-_like _atau tidak_. _Lebih enak lagi kalau ada yang komentar sih, jadi tidak percuma deh aku nulis status itu.

Lima menit menunggu, tidak ada yang menyukai maupun mengomentari statusku.

Sepuluh menit menunggu, akhirnya ada juga yang _like _statusku. Namanya... Uzumaki Naruto!? Dia... Sudah lima tahun aku tidak berkomunikasi dengannya, ternyata masih berteman ya? Naruto adalah pacarku, kami belum memutuskan hubungan kami, tapi aku menganggap bahwa semuanya telah berakhir.

Mengingat kembali kejadian itu, aku jadi mau menghapus pertemanan dengannya. Sudah kupastikan, aku tidak mau berhubungan dengannya lagi!

Baru saja aku mau menghapus pertemanan dengannya, aku mendapat _notif _yang ternyata Naruto telah mengomentari status itu. Karena aku penasaran, maka akan kulihat komentar itu.

'_Hinata! Jangan hapus pertemanan kita dulu, ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu._

_Jadi... Kamu benaran ada di Mall Konoha?'_

Ternyata dia tahu apa yang akan kulakukan, tapi aku tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan itu. Daripada aku terus mengingatnya dan tidak bisa melupakannya, lebih baik aku hapus statusku dan keluar dari _Facebook _sekarang juga.

Hapus dan keluar~

Dengan begini, tidak ada kesempatan aku dan dirinya untuk berkomunikasi. Walau rasanya sakit, tapi aku masih belum siap dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan langsung dengan dia. Apalagi setelah apa yang dia lakukan di hari terakhir kita bertemu, itu sangat menyakitkan. Hatiku rasanya sakit, seperti sedang dicabik-cabik oleh benda tajam. Kejadian itu terjadi saat terakhir kalinya aku tinggal dikota itu. Meninggalkan kota tersebut dengan kenangan yang pahit, dan tinggal ditempat yang baru yang tidak mungkin ada dia.

Sudah, aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. Tapi yang membuatku menyesal adalah, aku lupa menghapus pertemanan dengannya! Aku tidak pernah menyangka, yang aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah membuka akunnya lagi semenjak kami berpacaran. Tapi sekarang dia menggunakannya kembali dan sepertinya aktif disana? Lalu, tidak sengaja aku melihat jumlah temannya. Banyak sekali! Lima ribu pas~ Malah kalau tidak salah lihat, akun dengan nama dia bercabang. Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki II, Naruto Uzumaki III, Naruto Uzumaki IV, Naruto Uzumaki V? Semua itu pertemanannya lima ribu? Tidak dapat dipercaya, kalau aku mah masih kurang dari seribu. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Tuh kan~ Aku jadi teringat dia lagi, gara-gara mimpi kemarin malam dan gara-gara status itu. Padahal aku sudah hampir melupakannya, pemuda berambut pirang, bermata _saphire_, cengiran khasnya, tiga goresan disetiap pipi kanan dan pipi kirinya, dan kulit yang berwarna _tan _itu. Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa melupakannya~ Senyumnya, tawanya, candanya, cengirannya, semuanya.

"Hinata, apa yang kamu lakukan? Kenapa kamu melamun seperti itu? Tatapanmu terlihat sendu dan kosong, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" lamunanku dibuyarkan seketika oleh papa, sepertinya mereka sudah selesai memilih cat air yang pas dan enak untuk digunakan.

Tentang pertanyaan yang dilontarkan papa tadi, aku bilang bahwa aku sedang melamunkan seseorang yang tidak penting. Yah~ Memang tidak penting... Tidak penting? Tapi sangat berarti~

Tes~

Lho~ Kenapa air mataku malah mengalir? Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa melupakannya ya? Setelah apa yang dilakukannya padaku, aku tidak perduli itu. Aku berusaha melupakannya, tapi tidak bisa. Mengapa? Lima tahun sudah tidak ada komunikasi, tapi dia kembali memulai komunikasi yang tidak akan pernah aku melanjutkannya. Kenapa? Aku selalu menolak pernyataan cinta yang dilontarkan oleh beberapa pria, itu semua karena apa? Karena Naruto~

Kenapa? Kenapa dirinya selalu terngiang di otakku, pikiranku?

"Kakak?" Hanabi pasti khawatir denganku, ia mengelap air mataku yang mengalir dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa.

Aku menangis, dapat kurasakan kesedihan yang mendalam. Papa~ Papa pasti mengerti apa yang sedang kutangiskan, kata-kata papa... Membuat aku jadi semakin sedih~

"Naruto ya? Sudahlah~ Dia tidak pantas untuk diingat kembali, hanya akan membuatmu menangis saja. Lupakan dia, karena papa tidak suka dengannya. Lebih baik papa ke kasir dan membayar ini" perlahan papa meninggalkanku dan berjalan ke kasir, sedangkan Hanabi tetap bersama denganku. Setelah tidak ada air di sekitar wajahku, Hanabi memasukkan sapu tangannya kembali ke dalam tasnya.

"Kakak kenapa?" tanya Hanabi khawatir.

Aku menggeleng. Aku mencoba menghapus kembali air mata yang kembali mengalir, tidak bisa berhenti walau sebentar saja. Lagi-lagi Hanabi mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan ditaruhnya sapu tangan itu di atas tanganku.

"Ingat kak Naruto lagi?" dia kembali bertanya, tetap aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Sapu tangan yang dia berikan kugunakan untuk menghapus air mataku lagi.

"Kakak tidak usah berbohong padaku, karena aku tidak mudah dibohongi" katanya, Hanabi memang selalu bisa melihat kebohongan dan kejujuranku rupanya. Aku beruntung memiliki adik seperti dia.

"Ya" balasku singkat.

"Kakak sebaiknya melupakan kak Naruto secara permanen, agar kakak tidak menangis lagi karena dirinya" sama dengan papa, sepertinya Hanabi juga setuju agar aku tidak usah mengingat pemuda bernama Naruto lagi.

"Ya"

"Sudahlah kak, aku tidak suka kakak yang seperti ini. Walau pun aku masih kecil dan tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti yang kakak rasakan, tapi aku dapat mengerti. Silakan kembali ke kakak yang biasanya, Naruto hanyalah pemuda tidak berguna yang tidak bisa mengerti perasaan seorang gadis seperti kakak! Hanya bisa membuatmu menangis, kak!?" sepertinya dia mulai kesal akan perubahanku yang mendadak. Tidak penting~ Aku selalu mengetahui akhir dari ini, pasti mereka dengan mudah akan melupakannya.

"Kak!" Nama Naruto sudah dicamkan sebagai nama yang buruk dalam keluarga kami. Buktinya pertemanan kak Neji dan Naruto jadi berakhir akibat kejadian itu. Papa juga jadi tidak suka dengan Naruto, karena kejadian itu juga. Hanabi yang selalu memuji Naruto sekarang malah jadi sering menjelek-jelekannya seperti tadi. Apa Naruto memang sudah tidak pantas untuk diterima dalam keluarga Hyuuga? Tidak pantas menerima cintaku lagi?

"Baiklah, kakak akan mencobanya" kataku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kakak selalu bilang seperti itu, tapi hasilnya tetap saja kakak tidak bisa melupakannya. Percuma saja, nilainya hanya nol besar" Hanabi berdecak pinggang, itu reaksi yang selalu diberikannya padaku setiap aku mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Kalimat itu sudah kuucapkan berpuluh-puluh kali, kejadian ini memang sering kali terjadi. Aku selalu berusaha, tapi usahaku hanya akan menjadi sia-sia saja. Percuma saja kan aku terus berusaha untuk melupakannya? Hasilnya malah aku semakim mengingatnya dan ingin bertemu dengannya. Lebih baik berhenti berusaha daripada hati ini selalu sakit. Biarkan seiring dengan waktu aku melupakannya, melupakannya secara permanen.

"Papa sudah selesai, sekarang antarkan papa ke toilet ya~ Sudah kebelet nih" permintaan papa membuat percakapanku dengan Hanabi pun berakhir.

Aku mengantar papa ke toilet, aku berjalan di depan sendirian saja. Sedangkan di belakang terdapat Hanabi dan papa yang sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Sepertinya mereka sudah melupakan kejadian yang tadi terjadi, baguslah.

"Toilet di sana, kami mengantarnya sampai disini saja" kataku yang memberhentikan percakapan papa dan Hanabi.

"Oke, kalau gitu papa ke toilet dulu ya" tanpa ancang-ancang lagi, papa langsung melesat ke pintu yang bertuliskan _Man_.

Menunggu, menunggu sampai yang ditunggu datang kembali. Kenapa sih papa? Ke toilet saja lama. Aku dan Hanabi jadi harus menunggu dan menatap orang-orang yang sedari tadi lewat di depan mataku. Sudah sepuluh menit menunggu, rasanya ingin sekali mendobrak pintu kamar mandi pria dan berteriak agar cepetan. Tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin ya? Lama~

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, akhirnya yang kami tunggu-tunggu datang juga.

"Hinata~ Hanabi~ _Double H~_ Papa kembali!" seru papa sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya tidak jelas.

"Ke kamar mandi saja lama, ngapain saja sih pa?" Aku bertanya, karena aku penasaran apa yang dilakukannya sampai selama itu ia didalam kamar mandi.

"Papa juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saat papa keluar dari dalam toilet dan merasa lega, papa tidak menemukan pintu keluar toilet. Disana banyak pintu yang sama, jadi papa buka saja satu-satu. Tapi yang terlihat di luar pintu itu hanya benda yang sama saja. Akhirnya tersisa pintu terakhir dan itu pintu dengan corak yang berbeda. Saat papa buka, dan ternyata itulah jalan yang sebenarnya. Jadi seperti itu ceritanya, maaf kalau kalian jadi menunggu lama" Jadi itu alasannya? Ternyata papaku buta arahnya keterlaluan ya? Tapi saat dalam keadaan genting saja buta arahnya menghilang, kalau sudah tidak genting lagi, pasti buta arahnya kembali. Benar-benar keterlaluan, sampai-sampai di toilet yang lumayan besar itu saja bisa tersesat juga.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kita mau kemana lagi?" Aku memakluminya saja, jadi aku bertanya mau kemana lagi sekarang sambil melangkahkan kakiku ke arah utara. Yang jadi penunjuk arah memang harus jalan duluan, kan?

"Kita makan siang dulu, kasih tahu jalan ke tempat makan yang enak ya" baguslah, makan akhirnya datang juga. Jadi aku tidak perlu menahan lapar dari pagi, sekarang akan kuisi perutku sepenuhnya. Untuk melampiaskan kelaperanku dan ingatanku yang kembali mengingatnya.

::

::

::

_Arigatou~ Kami-sama. _Akhirnya perutku penuh juga, dan laperku hilang. Aku jadi tidak perlu menahan sakit perut lagi deh. Tapi percuma saja, aku sudah makan yang banyak tapi masih juga belum bisa melupakan ingatanku tentang dirinya maupun kejadian hari ini. Mungkin papa sama Hanabi sudah melupakannya, mereka tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi padaku. Tapi baguslah, aku paling tidak suka mereka berbicara tentang Naruto apalagi menjelek-jelekannya.

Setelah kami makan, kami pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Akhirnya pulang juga, itulah yang kuharapkan dari tadi. Tapi aku mau ke toilet dulu, karena dari tadi aku belum mengeluarkan apapun. Aku heran sama Hanabi yang belum juga meminta untuk ke toilet. Jadi aku sendirian saja ke toiletnya. Kusuruh mereka berdua menunggu di dekat eskalator dan aku suruh mereka untuk tidak kemana-mana agar mereka tidak tersesat.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju toilet, aku ingin cepat sampai sana karena memang sudah ada yang mau keluar dari tubuh ini. Aku masuk, dua orang gadis remaja juga ikut masuk ke dalam toilet. Kami masuk secara barengan, itu tidak penting. Aku langsung masuk ke salah satu toilet yang kosong dan menutup pintunya.

Setelah lega, aku menuju tempat cuci tangan. Aku berkaca, mataku sembab dan ada kantong matanya. Menyedihkan sekali aku ini~

Tanpa sengaja aku mendengar gosipan dari dua remaja yang tadi masuk ke dalam toilet berbarengan dengan aku.

"Lihat kan tadi?" gadis berambut _soft pink _dengan mata_ emerald _bertanya pada teman disebelahnya, gadis berambut pirang dengan mata _aqua marine _sambil membasuh tangannya dengan air.

Hei~ Aku tahu warna mata mereka dan rambut mereka karena aku juga sedang disana. Berkaca sambil mencuci tanganku juga, aku bisa melihat mereka dari pantulan kaca.

"Lihat apaan?" tanya gadis pirang itu dengan ketus. Karena penasaran, aku dengarkan saja percakapan mereka sampai selesai. Agar tidak dicurigai aku melakukan hal yang tidak penting untuk memperlama keberadaanku disana.

"Itu, masa kamu tidak lihat sih? Model dari majalah _cool _datang ke kota ini. Katanya sih dia akan tinggal disini selama satu tahun! Aduh~ Senangnya, aku jadi mau lebih akrab dengannya deh. Apalagi kalau sampai aku jadi pacarnya! Kyaaa~" teriak gadis_ emerald_ itu dengan nyaringnya. Teriakan itu sampai menggema di telingaku dan membuat telingaku itu nyut-nyutan.

Model? Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal itu, jadi aku tidak mau mengetahuinya sama sekali. Karena merasa tidak penting, aku mau keluar dari toilet saja. Tidak enak membuat adik maupun papaku menunggu lama. Selangkah lagi keluar sudah aku dari dalam toilet, tapi langkahku terhenti karena mendengar deskripsi tentang model tersebut dari gadis berambut pirang.

"Oh~ Dia. Aku sih tidak terlalu suka sama dia, tapi aku sih suka sama rambutnya yang berwarna pirang itu. Mungkin aku bakalan menjadi _fans_ beratnya nanti"

Pirang? Warna rambutnya sama seperti Naruto. Haa~ Kenapa aku jadi mengingat hal itu sih? Ayolah Hinata, bisakah kau lupakan pemuda itu?

"Apalagi warna mata yang bagaikan lautan itu, warna _saphire_"

Apa lagi? Kenapa warna matanya sama seperti dengan Naruto juga? Kenapa?

"Tapi yang paling kusuka adalah, cengirannya yang khas itu. Membuat aku semakin tertarik padanya"

Cengiran? Naruto juga suka menyengir. Deskripsi itu mirip sekali dengan Naruto, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kota ini merupakan kota terpencil yang banyak penduduknya, tidak mungkin Naruto ada disini. Lagian, mana mungkin Naruto adalah seorang model?

Kembali aku merasa obrolan itu tidak penting, aku menggenggam knop pintu toilet keluar. Tapi, lagi-lagi langkahku terhenti. Kenapa?

Aku mau mengetahuinya, sangat ingin mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Kebenaran dari kisah cintaku. Kenapa? Lagi-lagi... Aku harus bertemu dengannya. Apa maksud dari kebenaran yang aku dengar? Kebenaran yang menyatakan, bahwa keberadaanku dengannya menjadi sangat dekat... Kisah cintaku, apa kebenarannya? Cinta dan kebenaran. _Love and Truth~_

"Siapa namanya?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

_**» To Be Continue «**_

Haa~ Akhirnya selesai juga chapter satu. Oke, Hikaru menunggu saran, pendapat dan kritik dari kalian. Semoga dapat _review _sesuai dengan harapan Hikaru. Kalau tidak sesuai, maka Hikaru tidak akan melanjutkannya #digaplok.

Oke!_ Arigatou minna~_

_Jaa~_

**Ttd,**

**Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin**


	2. Chapter 2 : Naruto

Hohoho~ Ini adalah chapter dua dari _fic _ini. Kalau lama_ update_-nya maafkanlah daku~ Oke! Kali ini diriku tidak banyak bicara, kalau gitu silakan membaca saja.

::

Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

::

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki kata mereka? Naruto ada disini? Aku tidak dapat mempercayainya~ Setelah mendengar itu, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini, aku tidak boleh berlama-lama berada di tempat ini. Aku langsung berlari untuk meninggalkan kamar mandi. Kalau memang mereka bicara tentang itu, dan bilang bahwa lihat atau tidak Naruto tadi, berarti kemungkinan besar Naruto berada di mall ini, kan? Aku harus segera pulang ke rumah, aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya.

"Kenapa kakak itu?"

"Tidak tahu"

Aku terus berlari menuju ke tempat dimana ayah dan Hanabi berada. Aku tidak boleh berlama-lama disini, bisa gawat kalau sampai aku bertemu dengannya. Aku seperti ini menandakan kalau aku belum siap untuk bertemu. Kalau misalkan aku memang benar-benar bertemu dengannya, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Aku terus berlari melewati jalan yang sama, tapi entah kenapa tempat itu bisa jadi seramai itu? jalan yang kulewati tadi menjadi lebih ramai dari yang tadi? Apakah yang membuat tempat ini menjadi begitu ramai?

"Naruto~!" Seseorang berteriak memanggil nama itu? Kenapa? Apa sekarang Naruto berada disekitar tempat ini? Kenapa saat aku mau menghindarinya, dia malah semakin dekat? Aku mungkin harus melewati jalan lain.

Aku melewati jalan yang berbeda, jalan memutar yang bersebrangan dengan jalan tadi. Aku masih tetap saja berlar, padahal kemungkinan besar Naruto ada di sisi sana. Tapi... kenapa aku terus berlari seperti ini?

BRUUUK~ Aku menabrak seseorang. Kenapa bisa? Mungkin karena aku berlari sambil menunduk ke bawah? Aku yang menabrak, dan aku yang jatuh, bukan orang itu. Apa tubuhnya besar sehingga aku yang terjatuh?

"_Ittai~_ Maaf" aku meminta maaf padanya, tapi sakit juga rasanya jatuh seperti itu.

"Anda tidak apa-a..." Dia menghentikan bicaraannya? Kenapa? Tapi aku merasa familiar dengan suara itu, jangan-jangan...

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, mataku membulat saat melihat apa yang ada di depan mataku saat itu.

"Hinata" dia.. Naruto? Kenapa? Kenapa aku malah bertemu dengannya? Aku kan sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi kenapa kenyataan selalu berkata lain? Itu malah membuatku mau menangis. Kenapa?

"Hinata?" Ia mencoba membantuku bangun, tapi saat itu aku sudah bangun sendiri tanpa menerima bantuan dari Naruto.

Aku terdiam, aku mau kabur. Aku mau berlari, aku mau menghindarinya, aku mau menghilang dari tatapan itu. Tapi kenapa dia malah menahan tanganku? Dia.. Mengapa menahan tanganku?

"Jangan pergi dulu... Aku..." kalian tahu kenapa Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya? Itu karena aku, aku yang membuatnya berhenti bicara.

"Lepaskan!" Aku menarik tanganku, aku berlari menghindari Naruto. Saat ini, aku masih belum siap, belum siap menghadapi dirinya.

Kamu, Naruto Uzumaki. Kumohon~ jangan muncul di depan mataku lagi, jangan pernah menampakkan sosokmu lagi. Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku belum siap, belum siap untuk menerima rasa sakit lagi.

Naruto~

"Hinata"

※ **Naruto ****※**

'_Ayah~ Aku sudah pulang duluan. Maaf karena meninggalkan kalian berdua sendirian di sana. Aku ada urusan mendadak_'

"APA!? Itu anak kenapa malah meninggalkan kita disini berdua? Gimana pulangnya nanti? Nooooo~" seru Hiashi dengan panik. Untungnya kepanikan itu telah dihilangkan oleh Hanabi karena ia mengatakan bahwa ia masih ingat jalan pulang.

"Hanabi~ Ayah sayang padamu~!" seru Hiashi memeluk anaknya.

Oke~ Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara ayah dan Hanabi pulang nanti. Tapi aku yakin Hanabi masih ingat jalan pulang seperti apa.

Aku sekarang sudah ada di rumah, dan keberadaanku sekarang ada di kamarku. Aku tiduran sambil mengingat kejadian tadi~

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari seperti tadi. Tidak memikirkan ayah dan Hanabi yang masih berada disana, langsung saja pulang. Kenapa sih aku malah jadi bertemu dengan Naruto?

Haa~ Aku masih belum siap.

» _FLASHBACK_ «

_"Maaf!" seru mereka berdua, keduanya saling menunduk jadi terjadilah benturan antara kepala dan kepala._

_"Ittai~" seru gadis yang merasa kesakitan itu sambil memegang kepalanya._

_"Hahahaha~ Maafkan aku" pemuda itu tertawa, gadis yang melihat tingkah pemuda di depannya hanya bisa ikutan tertawa._

_"Oh ya, namamu?" kini pemuda itu bertanya, kalau bisa dibilang, keberadaan mereka hanya berdua di kelas. Mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat untuk masuk hari pertama sekolah, mereka jadi datang sepagi itu._

_"Hinata Hyuuga" ternyata gadis itu namanya Hinata. Ia masih terus menatap Naruto yang berada di depannya._

_"Aku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Kita sekelas ya? Kalau gitu salam kenal ya. Semoga kita bisa jadi teman yang akrab" pemuda ini namanya Naruto Uzumaki, pertama kali bertemu sudah membuat kesan baik di mata Hinata._

'_Rambut pirang, mata sebiru lautan, kulit tan, cengiran yang mempesona. Seperti seorang pangeran~_'

::

::

_"Naruto~ Kenapa kamu memanggilku di tempat ini?" tanya Hinata, saat itu mereka berada di batu karang pantai._

_Sekolah sedang mengadakan retreat(?) di pantai dan menginap selama tiga hari. Di malam terakhir mereka menginap, Naruto memanggil Hinata untuk menemuinya._

_"Hinata~! Sebenarnya saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku sudah langsung jatuh cinta padamu. Maukah menjadi pacarku?"_

_"Iya~" dimulainya hubungan mereka, disaksikan oleh bulan yang menyinari bumi dengan terangnya. Suara ombak-ombak dan.. kembang api yang menyambut kebahagiaan kedua insan itu._

::

::

_"Naruto? Kamu..." Hinata kaget mendengar dan melihat apa yang dibicarakan dan dilakukan oleh Naruto. Itu~ Benar-benar..._

_"Hinata~" Naruto yang melihat bahwa Hinata ternyata melihat semuanya hanya tertunduk sedih,_

_'Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang'_

_"Sudahlah! Hinata~ Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Tidak sepantasnya kamu bersama dengan Naruto lagi. Manusia tidak berperasaan itu, sebaiknya musnah dari muka bumi"_

_"Hinata! Pokoknya ayah tidak akan menyetujui kalau kamu bersama dengan dia! Jangan pernah memaafkannya~"_

_"Aku benci Naruto-nii"_

» _End of FLASHBACK_ «

Haa~ Kenangan itu kembali teringat dalam benakku. Kenapa ya aku tidak bisa melupakan Naruto? Padahal kejadian itu sudah sangat lama, lima tahun yang lalu. Ingatanku yang kuat atau apa?

"_Tadaima~_" mereka sudah pulang rupanya. Ayah, Hanabi dan sepertinya ada suara kak Neji juga. Jadi mereka semua sudah sampai rumah ya?

Aku langsung berlari ke bawah dan menyambut mereka semua. "_Okaeri~_" kataku menyambut kepulangan mereka. Aku tersenyum seperti biasanya, aku tidak mau menunjukkan raut kesedihan dihadapan mereka.

"Hinata~ Kenapa tadi langsung pulang? Untung saja Hanabi masih ingat jalan menuju rumah" Ayah~ Ayah tidak tahu sih apa yang kualami tadi disana. Tapi mana mungkin aku menceritakan hal itu padanya, pasti ayah akan langsung kesal setelah mendengar nama itu.

"Kan udah di sms kalau aku ada urusan mendadak" Maafkan aku ayah~ Aku telah berbohong padamu. Tapi lain kali aku tidak akan berbohong lagi, aku tidak akan bohong lagi pada kalian.

"Emang kerjaannya apa?" Ngapain ayah tanya apa yang kukerjakan sih? Aku jadi bingung kan mau jawab apa. Jadi aku jawab seadanya saja~

"Ayah mau tahu aja sih" jawaban apa itu? Jarang-jarang aku menjawab seperti itu. Semoga saja ayah tidak curiga mengapa aku jawab seperti itu.

"Aku mau menyiapkan makan malam" kata Hanabi tiba-tiba. Bagus Hanabi! Aku jadi memiliki alasan yang bagus untuk menghindari pembicaraan dengan ayah.

"Aku bantu ya" kataku dan langsung masuk ke dapur disusul dengan Hanabi yang ikut masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Silakan saja" balas Hanabi sambil memakai celemek miliknya.

Kami pun langsung menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat makanan malam ini. Selama tiga puluh menit kami membuatnya, memang cukup lama, tapi itu untuk menghasilkan makanan yang memuaskan. Sambil menunggu makanan jadi, aku melihat ayah membaca koran. Sepertinya itu koran hari ini, tapi kenapa muka ayah terlihat seperti marah? Lalu membuang koran itu?

Kalau Kak Neji, dia lagi main game di laptop. Sepertinya tidak ada yang terjadi padanya, ia tetap seperti Kak Neji yang biasanya. Aku jadi penasaran, apa yang ayah baca di koran hari ini?

Sekarang sudah jadi, makanan sudah tertata rapi diatas meja. Kami makan tanpa berbicara, itulah keluargaku kalau sedang makan. Tidak boleh sambil berbicara karena tidak sopan. Sesudah itu, aku dan Hanabi kembali ke dapur untuk membersihkan piring-piring yang kotor.

"Kak~" Hanabi memanggilku, aku pun menengok dan melihat ke arah Hanabi. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mau dibicarakan oleh Hanabi.

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil terus membasuh piring dengan air bersih dan menaruhnya di rak cucian. Itu terus mengalir selagi aku mendengar Hanabi bercerita.

"Tadi di mall ada sesuatu yang membuat mall itu ramai. Aku seperti melihat seseorang berambut pirang yang dikerubuni oleh banyak orang. Orangnya berambut pirang sama seperti rambut Naruto-_nii_. Aku benci" Hanabi bilang dia melihat seseorang berambut pirang yang dikerubuni banyak orang? Pasti itu Naruto, tapi Hanabi tidak tahu karena Naruto pasti tertutupi oleh banyak orang disekitar sana. Hanabi~ Orang itu memang Naruto, tapi mana mungkin aku kasih tahu ke kamu. Dia memang Naruto~

"Sudahlah~ Jangan bicarakan itu lagi"

Setelah semuanya selesai, aku dan Hanabi masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga. Aku melihat sudah ada ayah dan Kak Neji di ruangan itu. Setelah itu aku dan Hanabi juga ikut duduk di sofa. Setelah duduk, dimulailah canda tawa antara aku, Hanabi dan ayah. Walau Kak Neji tidak ikutan bercanda, tapi dia juga sedikit tertawa walau diam-diam. Tapi canda tawa yang tertera di wajah kami menghilang karena kata-kata Neji yang terlontar secara tiba-tiba.

"Naruto ada di kota ini" Kak Neji tahu kalau Naruto ada di kota ini? Tahu tadi mana? Sejak kapan Kak Neji mengetahuinya? Dan kenapa Kak Neji berbicara seperti itu?

Aku melihat ke arah Ayah dan Hanabi, wajah mereka mendatar setelah mendengar kata itu. Dan setelah kusadari, hanya aku yang kaget. Kenapa aku kaget? Aku kaget karena ternyata Kak Neji sudah tahu kalau Naruto ada disini. Tapi kenapa Hanabi dan Ayah tidak kaget sepertiku? Aku merasa suhu di ruangan ini menjadi tidak enak. Apa mungkin karena mereka semua telah mendengar nama Naruto?

"Aku benci Naruto-_nii_" kata-kata Hanabi sama saat seperti waktu itu. Ternyata Hanabi masih saja membenci Naruto walau sudah lima tahun berlalu. Aku jadi sedih~

"Ayah juga tahu~ Berita itu ada di koran pagi ini. Di halaman awal, ayah tidak tahu sekarang dia sudah berubah menjadi orang yang seperti itu. Pokoknya jangan sampai kamu bertemu dengan dia lagi. Kalau pun sampai bertemu, jangan mau berbicara dengannya" Ayah~ Kenapa ayah bicara seperti itu? Ternyata ayah juga masih membenci Naruto. Padahal sudah lima tahun kejadian itu~ Kenapa?

"Hinata, kamu sudah dengar kan sekarang? Jadi ikutilah kata ayah. Jangan sampai kamu bertemu dengan Naruto" Kak Neji sama saja~ Apakah Naruto dan Kak Neji tidak bisa menjadi teman kembali?

"Sebenarnya, tadi aku seperti melihat Naruto-_nii_ di mall tadi" Hanabi berbicara seperti itu? Itu beda kan sama yang tadi dia bilang di dapur? Apa yang dibilang di dapur hanya kebohongan? Melihat orang berambut pirang? Tapi nyatanya ternyata Naruto yang memang dia lihat?

"Maaf kak, aku berbohong padamu. Sebenarnya aku memang melihat Kak Naruto~ Orang berambut pirang yang dikerubuni orang-orang itu memang Kak Naruto" aku tidak mengerti~ Mengapa Hanabi berbohong seperti itu? Apa Hanabi berbohong agar aku tidak mengingat Naruto kembali? Tapi kalau mereka mau melakukan itu, kenapa semua jadi membicarakan Naruto?

Baiklah~ Karena semua sudah tahu kalau Naruto ada di kota ini, aku akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku pulang cepat bukan karena ada urusan mendadak" ayah yang mendengar itu langsung menatapku. Mungkin ayah tidak suka aku berbohong padanya~

"Saat aku keluar dari toilet, aku mendengar dua remaja yang bilang bahwa ada Naruto di mall itu" aku melanjutkan ceritaku. Ternyata mereka semua pada akhirnya sudah mengetahui bahwa Naruto ada di kota ini dengan cara tersendiri.

"Langsung aku berlari untuk mencari kalian dan pulang bersama. Tapi karena jalur yang kulewati penuh, dan aku mendengar seseorang meneriakkan nama Naruto, aku memutuskan untuk memilih jalan lain. Aku masih terus saja berlari, aku yakin pasti dia tidak ada di jalur yang kulalui. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, aku menabrak seseorang. Orang itu adalah Naruto" aku memberhentikan ceriaku, mereka semua kini telah tahu bahwa aku sudah bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Lalu? Kamu tidak berbicara dengannya, kan?" tanya Kak Neji dengan kesal.

Aku mengangguk..

"Iya, dia sempat menahanku. Tapi aku langsung lari kembali dan meninggalkannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan ini benar atau salah, tapi Naruto seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku" selesai sudah aku bercerita. Tapi tetap saja mereka memasang raut wajah tidak suka.

"Pokoknya Hinata, jangan sampai itu terjadi lagi. Semua balik ke kamar kalian masing-masing lalu tidur. Besok kalian harus masuk kembali ke sekolah"

Aku masuk ke kamarku dengan lesu. Kenapa kejadian lima tahun yang lalu masih saja diingat-ingat oleh mereka? Apakah kejadian itu tidak bisa dilupakan dengan mudah ya? Padahal kalau saja tidak ada kejadian seperti itu, pasti sampai saat ini hubunganku dengan Naruto baik-baik saja. Kenapa aku jadi mengharapkan itu ya?

Aku teringat besok aku harus sekolah, sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang juga. Biar besok aku memiliki tenaga untuk menjalani hari dengan ceria.

::

::

::

"Naruto Uzumaki, mulai saat ini dia akan bersekolah disini. Berteman baik dengannya ya~" kata Kakashi-_sensei_ pada murid-murid dalam kelasnya. Setelah itu Kakashi-_sensei_ langsung keluar dari kelas itu.

'_Naruto~ Dia sekelas denganku. Menyebalkan_' gerutu Neji dalam hatinya. Wajah yang dipancarkan Neji saat itu adalah wajah kesal. Ia benar-benar kesal karena mengingat hal itu kembali. Yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, orang yang dibencinya sekarang sekelas dengannya.

"Kamu kenapa, Neji?" tanya Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka adalah teman sekelas Neji. Ia memiliki tato di kedua wajahnya, tepatnya dibawah kedua matanya. Tato itu berbentuk segitiga terbalik, itu merupakan lambang _clan_ Inuzuka~

Kiba juga pernah bilang kalau dirinya menyukai Hinata. Tapi Neji menafsirkan bahwa rasa suka itu tidak ada, karena Kiba hanya kagum dengan Hinata. Tapi mungkin suatu saat rasa kagum itu bisa berubah menjadi rasa suka. Jadi mungkin kalau itu memang terjadi, Neji akan menyatukan Hinata dengan Kiba. Agar Hinata bisa melupakan Naruto, walau itu entah kapan terjadinya.

"Tidak" balas Neji singkat. Ia melihat Naruto yang jalan ke arah yang mendekatinya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Aku pergi" katanya, lalu ia berdiri dan tangannya yang menghantam meja membuat suara yang lumayan keras. Ia pergi meninggalkan kelas dan menutup pintu kelas dengan kasar juga. Anak yang sekelas dengan Neji hanya keheranan melihat tingkah Neji yang seperti itu.

"Dia Neji Hyuuga, kan?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Atau kemungkinan Naruto sedang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi ada yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto itu, "Iya~! Kok kamu tahu sih?" tanya orang yang tiba-tiba menyambar dirinya. Ia menepuk pundak Naruto, dan Naruto menghadap ke arah yang menepuknya itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat orang didepannya itu.

"Oh! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kiba Inuzuka, salam kenal ya. Kamu Naruto Uzumaki model muda yang sedang naik daun itu kan? Wah~ Senang sekali kamu bisa sekelas denganmu" seru Kiba panjang lebar.

Bisa dibilang, sekarang Kiba dan Naruto sekarang sudah berteman dengan akrab. Jadi semua yang Kiba tahu langsung diceritakan olehnya kepada Naruto.

"Tadi Kakashi-_sensei _bilang jangan ada yang mendekatimu kalau saat sedang di sekolah. Apa kamu mau benar-benar serius belajar?" tanya Kiba saat ia mengingat ucapan Kakashi-_sensei_ saat detik-detik terakhir meninggalkan kelas.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin _manager_-ku yang bilang itu dan ia meminta untuk disebarkan di sekolah" jelas Naruto.

"Jahat sekali_ manager_-mu, kalau seperti itu kan nanti kamu malah sulit untuk mencari teman. Ah! Tidak usah dipikirkan ucapanku yang tadi. Oh ya, yang tadi namanya Neji Hyuuga. Tidak usah pikirkan tentang dia, sifatnya memang seperti itu. Tapi apa kamu tahu? Dia memiliki adik yang manis loh~" cerita Kiba dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Naruto.

"Katanya dulu adiknya Neji punya pacar. Tapi pacarnya itu melakukan sesuatu sehingga keluarga Neji jadi tidak suka terhadap pria itu. Aku mau tahu apa masalahnya, tapi Neji tidak mau menceritakannya sama sekali padaku. Jahat sekali dia, padahal kan aku sahabatnya" cerita Kiba dan tertunduk dengan lesu. Padahal Kiba sangat ingin tahu bagaimana kejadian itu~

"Begitu ya" balas Naruto sambil menatap ke luar jendela. 'Indah~' pikirnya.

"Oh ya! Adiknya Neji namanya Hinata Hyuuga. Kalau kamu mau lihat dia seperti apa, dia bersekolah di sekolah ini juga. Setahun lebih mudah dari kita" Kiba sudah bercerita terlalu jauh, padahal Neji sudah bilang jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa keculai kalau sudah mendapatkan izin dari Neji.

"Kelas?" Wah~ Ada harapan bagi Naruto untuk memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya pada Hinata. Mungkin semua akan berubah kembali kalau Naruto sudah menceritakan kebebarannya. Semua akan seperti dulu~

Kesenangan, kebahagiaan, canda tawa, semua akan seperti dulu lagi.

"1-A"

"Terima kasih~" Naruto langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Sedangkan Kiba yang ditinggal setelah memberi tahu hal itu pada Naruto hanya tertawa geli.

'Sepertinya dia penasaran'

::

::

::

"Hinata~ Ada yang memanggilmu. Sepertinya ada yang mau dibicarakannya denganmu. Dia ada di atap sekarang" mendengar itu, aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Aku pun langsung berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

Tapi saat ditengah perjalanan, aku bertemu dengan Kak Neji. Ia mendekatiku dan bertanya aku mau kemana? Aku pun menjawab aku akan ke atap karena ada orang yang memanggilku dan katanya mau bicara denganku.

"Siapa?" Kak Neji bertanya siapa orangnya. Masalahnya aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu, makanya aku jawab saja tidak tahu.

Saat itu Kak Neji mau ikut aku untuk menuju atap, tapi aku bilang saja tidak usah. Karena bentar lagi bel sekolah akan dimulai, jadi sebaiknya Kak Neji ke kelasnya saja lagi.

Aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku ke atap, setelah sampai aku melihat sekeliling. Aku mencari siapa yang menungguku~ Di sisi pagar atap, aku melihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang sedang menikmati keindahan langit dan kesejukkan angin sepoi-sepoi.

Aku begitu kaget melihat sosok yang aku lihat itu, aku sudah dibuatnya kaget dua kali. Kenapa orang yang tidak ingin kutemui kembali malah berada semakin dekat denganku?

"Ah~ Kau sudah sampai disini Hinata?" tanyanya, ia berjalan mendekatiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, aku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Aku..." lagi-lagi kata-kata Naruto terputus, sekarang karena apa?

"Hinata~! Kita pergi dari sini" Kak Neji? Dia ada disini? Ternyata aku diikuti ya?

"Ayo kita pergi" aku ditarik oleh Kak Neji, Naruto yang melihat itu malah semakin cepat mendekatiku dan Kak Neji.

"Tung.. Tunggu~" ia mempercepat langkahnya, tapi lagi-lagi dihentikan oleh kata-kata Kak Neji yang menurutku menusuk.

"Jangan mendekat! Kalau tidak, kau akan menyesal selamanya manusia rendahan" aku melihat tatapan Kak Neji, tatapan kebencian. Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?

Naruto~

**To Be Continue**

::

::

::

Hohoho~ Selesai juga chapter duanya. Bagaimana? Apa kalian suka? Kalau gitu di _review_ lagi ya~

Kita akan bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya.

_Jaa~_

Waktunya membalas_ review_ bagi yang tidak_ on~_

**Guest: **Itu akan dijelaskan di chapter terakhir. _Arigatou review_nya~

**viii-chan:** Ini sudah lanjut, _arigatou review_nya~

**Nagasaki: **_Arigatou~_ tapi ini bukan _genre angst_, makanya tidak mengharukan._ Arigatou review_nya~

**Thanks To:**

**- Kaoru-tadashi Hitachiin**

**- Guest**

**- Yukori Kazaqi**

**- viii-chan**

**- Nagasaki**

**- Furikaze Aizawa**

**::**

**::**

**Ttd,**

**Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin**


	3. Chapter 3 : Please Stay With Me

Hohoho~ Chapter tiga _update_! Terima kasih kalian semua sudah mau membaca _fic_ diriku yang aneh ini.

Kali ini aku tidak banyak bicara, jadi langsung dimulai saja cerita lanjutan dari chapter yang kemarin.

Satu lagi, ini adalah chapter terakhir~

Terus pas aku lihat chapter dua kembali, ada nama yang hilang!? Kenapa bisa!? Mungkin ada titiknya makanya hilang~

Kalau gitu terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah me_review_ chapter pertama..

**- jihan . fitrina**

**- nararhezty . cliquers**

**- tika . thequin**

::

Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

::

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

"Iya~_ Arigatou_ Anko-_sensei_" Kak Neji minta izin agar aku dan Kak Neji untuk pulang lebih awal.

Aku tahu alasan yang dilontarkan oleh Kak Neji tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada. Tapi kalau pulang hanya untuk menghindari Naruto itu sama saja namanya seperti pengecut, kan?

"Ayo pulang" ajak Kak Neji, ia mengambil dan membawakan tas-ku. Kak Neji jalan di depan, dan aku mengekor di belakangnya. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang Kak Neji pikirkan, tapi aku ikuti saja permainannya.

Tapi kata-kata Kak Neji pada Naruto tadi... '_Jangan mendekat! Kalau tidak, kau akan menyesal selamanya manusia rendahan_' mengatakan Naruto manusia rendahan? Apa itu tidak sedikit keterlaluan? Kalau aku menjadi Naruto, pasti aku sudah langsung pergi. Meninggalkan tempat itu, dengan perasaan marah. Tapi lagi-lagi, aku melihat wajah Naruto seperti itu.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Kak Neji tidak bicara sepatah kata pun. Aku pun juga begitu, karena aku bingung mau bicara apa setelah kejadian itu. Aku berpikir, kata-kata apa yang akan Naruto ucapkan setelah mendapatkan kata tersebut. Bisa saja, '_Seenaknya saja menyebutku manusia rendahan, tidak ngaca dulu apa_'. Tapi mana mungkin Naruto seperti itu~ Yang kubayangkan adalah, '_Aku memang pantas disebut itu_'. Dari raut wajahnya saja, sudah ketahuan kalau Naruto beranggapan seperti itu.

"Ngelamunin apa?" lamunanku di buyarkan oleh pertanyaan Kak Neji.

"Tidak ada" jawabku, aku berbohong. Padahal sebenarnya aku sedang melamunkan Naruto, tapi kalau aku bilang itu pasti Kak Neji tidak akan suka.

Kak Neji, coba saja kalau kamu tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku mempunyai harapan untuk bisa bersama dengan Naruto lagi.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kak Neji memberikan tasku yang tadi dibawanya. Ia kembali memperingatiku, jangan sampai aku bertemu dengan Naruto dan berbicara seperti itu lagi. Jangan sampai kejadian tadi terulang kembali~ Aku mengerti, itu sudah sering sekali diucapkan olehnya. Sampai-sampai aku bosan mendengar ucapannya itu~ Tapi ini adalah kenyataan, keluargaku sudah terlanjur benci padanya. Pasti akan sulit untuk membuat pemikiran mereka berubah.

Aku berjalan ke kamarku, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Cepat sekali aku pulang hari ini, empat jam lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku jadi bingung mau melakukan apa~ Aku selalu berpikir. Kalau mereka seperti ini terus, pasti mereka akan terus memendam rasa benci. Itu tidak bagus~

Berpikir~

Terus berpikir~

Memikirkan hal yang tidak pasti~

Suatu kejadian yang tidak akan mungkin terjadi~

Aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri,

Apakah Naruto tidak bisa bersama denganku lagi?

※ **Please Stay With Me ※**

Kembali aku sekarang berada di sekolah, tidak terasa waktu cepat berlalu. Kemarin aku bingung mau melakukan apa karena pulangnya kecepatan, makanya aku jadi bosan dan akhirnya aku tertidur, dan bangun saat alarm berbunyi.

Kak Neji hari ini tidak sekolah, ia di kasih tugas oleh ayah. Aku tidak tahu tugas apa yang ayah berikan, tapi sepertinya Kak Neji tidak menyukai tugas itu. Ia menerima tugas itu dengan wajah yang sedikit terpaksa, aku jadi penasaran. Apa sih tugasnya?

Tapi itu tidak perlu dipikirkan, aku sudah banyak pikiran, jadi tidak usah menambah pikiran yang lainnya. Lama-lama nanti otakku malah penuh dan tidak bisa menambah isi lagi. Itu tidak mungkin~

"Hinata" ah~ Anko-_sensei_ memanggilku, ada perlu apa ya? Mungkinkah sesuatu yang berhubungan tentangku? Atau tentang Kak Neji?

"Hari ini Neji tidak masuk, ada apa ya?" Oh ya~ Aku lupa. Ternyata tentang Kak Neji, untung saja Anko-_sensei_ sudah mengingatkannya terlebih dahulu. Aku membawa surat izin, aku harus memberikannya pada guru piket. Untungnya guru piket hari ini Anko-_sensei_, jadi tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi untuk memberikannya.

"Kak Neji ada urusan _sensei_, ini surat izinnya" aku pun memberikan surat itu pada _sensei_, ia mengambil surat itu dan melihat-lihat tulisan di luar surat itu.

"Tumben sekali Neji tidak masuk. Baiklah~ Makasih ya Hinata" setelah aku mengucapkan kata 'iya', _sensei_ langsung berlalu dari hadapanku.

Aku melewati kelas Kak Neji, dan kulihat ada Kiba dan Naruto sedang berbicara. Apakah mereka sudah akrab? Tapi sangat beruntung aku bertemu Anko-_sensei_ di luar tadi. Karena kalau sampai aku masuk ke dalam kelas itu, pasti aku akan bertemu dengannya. Langsung aku pergi dari kelas itu~

"Kamu kenapa Naruto?" seseorang yang sudah jelas Kiba bertanya pada Naruto yang melamun menatap luar pintu.

"Tadi ada rambut indigo melayang di luar kelas" jawab Naruto enteng, tatapannya masih menatap ke luar tidak jelas seperti itu. Jadi orang yang lewat langsung beranggapan bahwa Naruto sedang melihat mereka, mereka menjadi kegeeran dan berteriak gaje saat melalui kelas itu.

"Mungkin itu Hinata" kata Kiba, ia melihat Naruto dan tersenyum. Sepertinya Kiba selalu menunjukkan raut wajah kebahagiaan saat menyebutkan nama Hinata.

"Kamu sudah melihat siapa yang namanya Hinata, kan? Manis ya~"

"Iya"

Berakhir sudah pembicaraan Kiba dan Naruto. Sekarang kembali ke Hinata~

Waktu kembali berlalu, sekarang sudah waktunya untuk pulang sekolah. Saat pulang sekolah, lagi-lagi aku kembali bertemu dengan Naruto. Kenapa? Selalu saja saat aku mencoba untuk menghindar, tapi malah kebalikannya, aku selalu saja bertemu dengannya? Apa kalau aku mencoba untuk tidak menghindar, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Naruto? Atau malah jika aku ingin bertemu dengannya, itu malah membuat kebalikannya, aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya? Dunia ini memang tidak adil~

Aku berlari kembali, mau berlari lagi menjauh darinya. Tapi lagi-lagi aku ditahan olehnya? Kenapa? Dia selalu saja melakukan hal itu. Apa yang sebenarnya mau dilakukannya? Apa ada sesuatu yang mau dibicarakannya?

"Maaf~!" Maaf? Naruto minta maaf? Untuk apa? Apa untuk kejadian yang telah terjadi itu? Atau untuk hal yang lain? Aku terdiam, tanganku masih saja dipegang olehnya.

"Dengarkan dulu ceritaku, aku mau memberitahu kejadian yang sebenarnya" Naruto meminta aku untuk mendengar ceritanya? Aku memang mau tahu apa alasan Naruto melakukan itu lima tahun yang lalu, jadi mungkinkah aku akan mendengarnya? Aku sangat ingin tahu~

"Baiklah~ Silakan ceritakan" aku meminta Naruto bercerita, mungkin setelah mengetahui semuanya, aku bisa bersama lagi dengan Naruto.

"Kamu terlihat berbeda Hinata, tapi ini salahku juga. Baiklah~ Aku akan memulainya" aku berbeda? Sebenarnya aku masih sama, hanya pada Naruto saja aku berbeda. Mungkin kalau aku sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya, sifatku akan berubah lagi.

Aku sudah menemukan tempat yang enak, dengan begitu Naruto akan bercerita dalam keadaan nyaman. Begitu juga denganku, aku akan mendengarkan dengan nyaman juga.

"Kejadian itu kulakukan untuk kamu, begitu juga dengan keluargamu. Aku tidak ingin kalian semua terluka. Aku tidak ingin kamu, Neji, Hanabi dan paman jadi terluka kalau aku tidak melakukan itu" untukku? Untuk keluargaku? Tapi kejadian itu malah membuat aku dan keluargaku terluka. Tidak terluka apanya?

"Aku tahu kejadian itu membuat kamu terluka, dan membuat keluargamu menjadi benci padaku. Tapi kalau aku tidak melakukan itu maka kamu dan keluargamu akan lebih terluka lagi dari apa yang kamu rasakan sekarang" penjelasan apa itu? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku akan lebih terluka begitu juga keluargaku? Dari yang sekarang, akan lebih terluka lagi kalau Naruto tidak melakukan hal itu? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

"Kamu hanya salah paham, sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan keluargamu. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan keluargamu, walau pada akhirnya kalian semua akan membenciku" Seperti itu? Untuk menyelamatkan keluargaku? Tapi kenapa sampai seperti itu? Aku masih belum mengerti, menyelamatkan untuk apa? Tidak ada bahaya yang mengancam.

'_Clan Hyuuga, adalah clan paling terburuk dari semua clan yang ada di dunia ini_' kembali aku teringat kata-kata Naruto yang membuat keluargaku benci padanya. Aku mau tahu apa alasan Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut. Tapi katanya untuk menyelamatkan keluargaku?

"Sebenar aku mengucapkan itu karena ada yang memaksaku. Kalau aku tidak melakukan itu, maka mereka akan membunuh keluargamu. Aku tidak bisa biarkan itu~ Aku disuruh mengucapkan kata itu di depan kalian semua. Saat aku mengucapkan itu, kalian pasti tidak tahu kalau ada bahaya yang mengancam di sekitar. Kalau sampai aku tidak mengucapkannya, peluru akan melesat ke arah kalian. Makanya~" seperti itukah? Apakah ada yang membenci keluargaku sehingga orang jahat itu mau membunuh kami? Atau apakah itu cara mereka agar memisahkanku dengan Naruto? Atau itu adalah sebuah kebohongan?

"Saat aku berhasil membuat mereka masuk ke penjara, aku berniat untuk berbicara yang sebenarnya ke kamu dan keluargamu. Tapi saat aku mau bicara yang sebenarnya ke kamu, kalian malah sudah pergi meninggalkan kota itu. Selama lima tahun aku hidup dengan rasa penyesalan. Aku terus memikirkan cara agar aku bisa minta maaf ke kalian semua. Sampai suatu hari aku melihat statusmu, kamu berada di tempat yang sama denganku. Berarti aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menceritakannya ke kamu" Aku mengerti sekarang, aku sudah tahu semua kebenarannya. Ternyata~ Naruto memang orang yang baik. Apakah dengan ini aku bisa bersama Naruto kembali?

"Aku mengerti" aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Aku melihat ke arah Naruto sebentar, lalu aku berjalan. Aku akan pulang, aku mau memberitahukan semua kebenarannya pada keluargaku.

"Aku memaafkanmu" sukses sudah, sesuatu yang selama ini mau kukatakan padanya. '_Aku memaafkanmu_'~ Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk sampai rumah, dan membuat keluargaku tidak benci lagi pada Naruto.

Naruto kembali menahan tanganku, aku melihat ke arah Naruto. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil tetap memegang tanganku. "Aku mau, kita bisa seperti dulu lagi. Aku mau, kita melanjutkan hubungan kita. Berikan kesempatan kedua padaku~ Aku tidak akan membuatmu sakit lagi" setelah mengucapkan kata itu, ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan melihat ke arahku.

Aku terdiam, aku belum membalas kata-kata Naruto. Aku bingung harus membalas seperti apa, aku harus minta persetujuan yang lainnya. Aku harus menceritakan kebenarannya ke keluargaku dulu, baru kutanyakan apakah boleh aku kembali berhubungan dengan Naruto?

"Aku tanyakan dulu ke keluargaku"

::

::

::

"Jadi seperti itu kebenarannya" aku selesai bercerita sudah, aku melihat wajah ke tiga orang itu. Wajah mereka yang awalnya datar-datar saja kini menunjukkan raut wajah yang sedikit berbeda.

"Ternyata Naruto-_nii_ berani ya, aku sudah salah sangka" Hanabi bilang seperti itu? Apakah sekarang dia sudah merubah pandangan dari benci menjadi kagum kembali?

"Aku tidak benci sama Naruto-_nii_ lagi kalau sudah tahu alasannya" aku senang~ Hanabi tidak benci Naruto lagi, satu orang sudah memberikan jawaban yang baik. Apa mungkin dengan ini aku punya sedikit kesempatan untuk kembali lagi bersama dengan Naruto?

"Begitu ya? Kalau seperti itu, aku akan berteman lagi dengan Naruto. Aku menyesal pernah memutuskan persahabatanku dengannya. Menyesal telah menyebutnya manusia rendahana, aku akan minta maaf besok" Kak Neji mau berteman lagi dengan Naruto? Syukurlah~ Mungkin raut yang kutunjukkan adalah raut kebahagiaan saat ini. Aku senang, sisa menunggu jawaban dari ayah.

"Ternyata begitu ya? Ternyata Naruto orang yang baik. Aku salah beranggapan bahwa dia adalah orang yang tidak benar. Baiklah~ Ayah mengerti, kita akan kembali berhubungan dengan Naruto. Jangan tumbuhkan rasa kebencian lebih dalam lagi, karena itu tidak baik" Aku tambah senang ketika ayah mengucapkan itu. Dengan begini, apakah aku akan bisa bersama dengan Naruto kembali?

"Naruto ingin aku kembali berhubungan dengannya" aku mengutarakan apa yang kuingin tanyakan, apakah diperbolehkan? Kuharap iya~ Karena sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa melupakan Naruto. Aku ingin terus bersama dengannya, berbagi suka dan duka berdua. Selalu bersama-sama, tidak akan berpisah lagi dengan Naruto~ Kumohon~

"Baiklah~ Kalau kamu memang mau lagi bersama dengannya, ayah perbolehkan" bahagia. Sangat bahagia mendengar ucapan ayah yang seperti itu lagi. Badanku langsung bergerak reflek memeluk ayahku sambil mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih'. Aku bahagia~ Sangat~

"Aku senang"

Kami sekarang berada di atap sekolah, aku, Naruto dan Kak Neji saling bertatapan. Aku yakin pasti akan baik-baik saja~

"Oke~ Jadi karena semuanya sudah beres. Aku akan memaafkanmu, dan maafkan aku karena aku telah menyebutmu manusia rendahan" Kak Neji akhirnya bicara juga, aku senang Kak Neji bicara seperti itu. Dengan begini, kebencian sudah menghilang.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting semuanya sudah selesai" Yah~ Semuanya sudah berakhir. Kebencian sudah hilang, dan akan mulai yang baru.

"Jadi, apa aku bisa bersama dengan Hinata lagi?" mendengar pertanyaan Naruto malah membuatku malu, dan Kak Neji menghela napas.

"Baiklah~ Tapi kalau sampai kamu membuat Hinata terluka lagi, tidak akan segan-segan aku akan membunuhmu" ucap Kak Neji dengan _evil_-nya, dan sepertinya itu membuat Naruto sedikit merinding.

"I-Iya" jawab Naruto sedikit terbata.

Naruto~ Kini semua berjalan dengan baik seperti dulu. Aku senang ternyata kamu masih sama seperti dulu, tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Keinginanku untuk tetap bersamamu akhirnya terwujud juga. Walau awalnya aku belum siap, tapi kini aku mengerti.

Bertemu dengan kamu lagi, tidak akan membuat hatiku sakit. Aku malah senang, itu semua berkat kamu~

Aku mohon, tetaplah bersamaku... Selamanya~

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu bisa menjadi model?" sebuah pertanyaan tidak penting keluar dari mulut Kak Neji, sepertinya Kak Neji ingin mengetahui perjalanan Naruto saat menuju dunia permodelan.

"Ada yang menawarkanku, dan aku berpikir... Mungkin suatu saat aku bisa bertemu dengan Hinata jika aku menjadi model, dan itu menjadi kenyataan. Aku jadi bisa bersama dengan Hinata kembali"

Kamu~ Kumohon, tetaplah bersamaku... Selamanya~

**You**

**~ The End ~**

_Yosh~_! Akhirnya _fic_ ini selesai juga. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau membacanya sampai tamat. Tapi kalau kejadian lima tahun tersebut sangat aneh dan tidak masuk akal, maafkanlah daku yang memiliki kapisitas ide yang sedikit.

_Thanks for your review, favorite, and follow_.

Balasan _review _kalian sudah kubalas lewat PM, ini balasan bagi yang tidak_ on_.

**Nagasaki**: Tapi semua sudah terungkap. Walau aku rasa itu sangat aneh~ Oke!_ Arigatou review_nya~

**Thanks to:**

**- Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**

**- Mangekyooo JumawanBluez**

**- huddexxx69**

**- jihan . fitrina**

**- Nagasaki**

_Jaa~_

_Fic _daku yang berikutnya dengan _pair _NaruHina kembali, dari sini aku akan mulai promo lagi. #plak

**Sumarry: **Setiap orang pasti memiliki mimpi, dan menginginkan mimpi itu terwujud. Naruto Uzumaki, sesosok iblis mimpi. Ia akan memberikan sebuah kristal mimpi, dengan itu mimpi kita akan terwujud. Tapi jika sudah terikat dengan kontrak, saat kita meninggal nanti, tidak ada yang akan... mengingat, mengenang, mengenal, bahkan menanggap kita pernah ada~ _/_ "Dari pada disebut iblis, Naruto-_kun_ lebih cocok disebut malaikat" /

Kalau ada yang tertarik untuk membacanya silakan menunggu di waktu yang tidak lama ini.

_Arigatou~_

**Ttd,**

**Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin**


End file.
